


Al Cuidado del Santuario

by olivercrossovers



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivercrossovers/pseuds/olivercrossovers





	

Todos se arrodillaron ante ambas.  
El mandato ya estaba dado y no había vuelta atrás, Athena marcharía al mismísimo Olimpo al inevitable encuentro que los Dioses programaban Bélicamente.  
\- Únicamente Hilda de Polaris, soberana de Asgard sabrá sustituirme en mi retorno. Ella junto a ustedes será la encargada de proteger nuestro Santuario y por supuesto, nuestra querida tierra.  
Las manos alzadas de Saori junto a Hilda genero cierto vitoreo e ímpetu entre los guerreros y habitantes del santuario.   
\- Proteger la tierra es proteger al mismo Asgard, Athena, es un bien mucho mayor que estoy dispuesta a responder, cuenta con nosotros como aliados de por vida. – Respondió Hilda refiriéndose a quienes también les acompañaban en el estrado.  
Lyfia, la mismísima encarnación de Odín estaba allí, su siempre apegada hermana Flare y sus únicos dos Dioses Guerreros sobrevivientes, Frodi de Gollinbursti y Sigmund de Grandr.  
\- Hemos tenido muchas pérdidas, mas no estamos solos. Tuve ya la oportunidad de visualizar anteriores guerras santas y ver la reconstrucción del santuario a través de los siglos, ésta no será la primera vez que se haga y debo agregar que no estamos solos. – Dijo Athena volviendo a su lado. – Nuestros 5 primeros Caballeros Dorados ya han mostrado ser merecedores y seleccionados por sus propias armaduras.  
Allí, luciendo ante todos por vez primera, Shiryu de Libra, Hyoga de Acuario, Shun de Virgo y Seiya de Sagitario portaban las relucientes armaduras de oro. Era notorio que al hacer mención de un quinto caballero, se referían al antiguo santo de Fénix, ahora caballero de Leo, Ikki, a quien no suelen gustar las aglomeraciones.  
\- Seguiremos entrenando y creciendo junto a nuestros caballeros de plata, bronce y cada aspirante y sobreviviente hasta que todo el santuario esté reestablecido y pueda unirse a la batalla. Dejo en manos de buenas maestras tan importante labor. – Dijo refiriéndose a las dos amazonas mas cercanas, Marin de Aguila y Shaina de Ofiucco. Tras de ellas, mas amazonas y caballeros entremezclados, entre ellos, Jabú de Unicornio, Geki de Oso, Ban de Leon Menor, Nachi de Lobo, Ichi de Hydra, June de Camaleón y los fieles tres caballeros de Acero.  
\- ¡Señora Athena! – Dijo una voz infantil.  
\- Dime Kiki, que ocurre. – Dijo ella viendo a su lateral.  
\- Capto, una curiosa cosmoenergía que busca dejar un mensaje muy claro. – Dijo el pequeño telequinético.  
\- No hace falta que des el mensaje por mí tapón de Alberca. – Dijo una voz conocida tras la multitud.  
Allí asombrados ante un brillo dorado todos se sorprendieron ante un caballero de cabellos azules y larga flauta, conocido como Sorrento de Sirena, a su lado una mujer caballero sin máscara, llamada Tethys.  
\- Es voluntad del Señor Julián, brindar apoyo a Saori Kido nuevamente en esta oportunidad.  
\- ¡Querrás decir ATHENA! – Buscó corregir groseramente uno de los presentes a lo cual ganó una intimidante mirada de Sorrento. Athena alzo la palma en señal de espera y calma acercándose.  
\- Bienvenido Sorrento. – Dijo con voz apacible. – Ciertamente Julián fue un gran apoyo para nosotros en los Campo Elíseos y saber que aun contamos con su gracia, es una gran virtud. No importa si apoya Athena misma o a mi encarnación Saori Kido, ambos sabemos lo que significa tener una responsabilidad previa, que parece ser ajena a nuestra propia voluntad. Solo que el actualmente es libre de esa condena mientras que yo, soy voluntaria.  
Sorrento y Tethys asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo con las palabras de Saori.  
\- ¡El Momento de la partida ha llegado! ¡Mañana al amanecer, los caballeros dorados y mi persona iremos directamente al hogar de los 12 Dioses Olímpicos! ¡Y de ser necesario pondremos fin a todas las guerras santas presentes o por venir! ¡Puede que vengan caballeros del cielo mismo a destruir el santuario! ¡Más confío en que todos y cada uno de ustedes sabrán evitar que nuestro santuario caiga! ¡Mientras que los santos mas poderosos cuidarán de los 12 templos del Zodiaco, pero mas importante aún, de la gente! ¡Cuento con su fuerza!  
\- POR ATHENA! – Se escuchó un grito.  
\- ATHENAAAAA!!!! – Celebró la multitud.


End file.
